


Your Hands

by Stormfet



Category: Dark Dungeons
Genre: F/F, I wanted debbie and marcie to kiss so badly and they didn't I was so mad, I was literally internally screaming, THERE IS A SCENE WHERE SHE LITERALLY SAYS MARCIE'S HANDS CAN DO SO MANY THINGS, Unsurprising, anyway so this was me releasing and writing about the sex scene that never happened in this movie, i am trash, some weird stuff from a movie everyone should check out holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: The unwritten sex scene that never happened in Dark Dungeons





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow two in one day! so much! Here's the website for this movie go watch it it's on youtube and it's brilliant http://www.darkdungeonsthemovie.com/

Debbie looked up at Marcie with a wide grin on her face, eyes full of excitement. “In fact, if you reach level eight by next week you’ll be able to join us for the sky clad ceremony!”

 

Marcie was taken aback, biting down a wide grin, containing her excitement. She let a small smile creep across her face, her eyes crinkling in happiness. “I would love to be with you in that.”

 

Debbie looked down at Marcie’s clasped hands, sliding her fingers through her friend’s, feeling the softness of Marcie’s hand. “I think your hands are perfect for spellcasting. So delicate and small...there’s so much that you could do with them...” she looked up at Marcie. Marcie’s heart quickened as Debbie faced her. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, casually tucking it behind her ear. This...she wasn’t supposed to feel this way...

 

She knew she had felt it before. Especially as Debbie had climbed levels in their games. When she put on Elfstar’s gown and circlet, when she undressed at the end of the night, when she would put her hair up in the morning. Marcie couldn’t help but watch. Even when they were younger, playing in the churchyard. When Debbie would climb on the playground, swing from the monkey bars. Marcie thought things she shouldn’t. So she shut them down.

 

But they were so close now, her face only a few inches from hers. Her blue eyes, her blond hair, neatly tied up. The book of spells casually in her hand, her long fingers around the edge of the pages. Marcie’s gaze lingered.

 

“...Marcie?” Debbie breathed. She couldn’t help it. Marcie leaned forward, her heart pounding, stopping a hair’s breadth away from Debbie. She closed her eyes. She had never been this nervous before...

 

She felt Debbie’s breath on her lips, warm and soft and wet. She let out a noise, somewhere between a breath and a gasp, her eyes looking up towards Debbie. The book fell out of her hands with a thud.

 

Her hands had never felt more right as they touched Marcie’s cheeks, pulling her in and bridging the distance. The lips she had watched for so many years touched her, gentle and soft at first, becoming hungrier and more avid.

 

“We’re not supposed to...” Debbie let out, her hand about Marcie’s waist, gasping as they pulled apart for a moment.

 

“I know,” Marcie said, shying away instantly, shoving her glasses up her nose and tucking her slightly dishevelled hair behind her ear. “I know, I know. But I want to so badly.”

 

“Me too,” Debbie said. The book slid to the floor. Marcie’s hands went to Debbie’s hair, sliding her hair tie out of her tight ponytail, running her long fingers through the blond locks. Debbie sighed as Marcie leaned her onto her bed, her fingers interlacing Debbie’s, her lips pressed against Debbie’s, soft, warm. Marcie felt Debbie’s mouth open under hers, feeling the wet warm of Debbie’s tongue against hers. She was nervous, ashamed, confused, hungry and so very happy all at the same time. Debbie’s small body felt so right under hers.

 

She broke apart, shivering and trembling. “You’re shaking,” Debbie said, looking up at Marcie.

 

“I’m sorry,” Marcie breathed.

 

“It’s okay,” Debbie said, gently sliding Marcie’s glasses off her face and pulling her closer. Their lips met again, hungrier this time. Saving herself...she had never had her first kiss before this moment. It was so good. Marcie couldn’t believe that she had stopped herself from doing this before.

 

Her hands become bolder, running down Debbie’s sides, down to where her black nightgown ended, somewhere around her thigh. Marcie felt Debbie’s hips underneath her, pulling them closer, kissing Debbie harder, their tongues dancing, their breaths mixing. 

 

“So what were you saying about my hands?” Marcie whispered into Debbie’s ear as she felt Debbie suck at her collarbone.

 

“They could do so many things,” Debbie said into Marcie’s neck. Marcie felt her smile against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands began to creep up Debbie’s leg, pulling her nightshirt with it. Her skin was impossibly smooth, her small fingers skating over her thigh, creeping higher...

 

Forget the guilt she felt a few moments ago, this was beyond anything she could imagine, better than the sunday school teachers or her mom’s approval during her confirmation, better even than Mistress Frost herself and the rush she felt while gaming, this felt so good, felt so right.

 

Suddenly Marcie was on her back and Debbie was on top of her. 

 

“Larping making you strong, Debbie?” Marcie asked with a smile.

 

“You have no idea,” Debbie said, nipping at Marcie’s neck, her hands moving to Marcie’s breasts, thumbs sliding across her nipples over her shirt. Marcie’s mouth fell open, gasping. She was taken aback in the best possible way. Debbie unbuttoned her pajama top, revealing her pale white skin, bending down to kiss her breasts, slowly licking her nipple. Marcie felt a hot rush of pleasure surge down her stomach, and a lurch of guilt in her heart. But it felt so good...

 

A new shiver sent down her spine, one that made Marcie lurch forward, her muscles tensing and shaking. “What...” Marcie said, gasping. Debbie grinned, sitting up, her legs on either side of her. “What are you d-d-doing?” She could barely speak pleasure rippled through her entire being, and yet Debbie wasn’t touching her...

 

“You learn many things at level eight, Marcie,” Debbie said into her ear, her teeth biting at her earlobe. Marcie loved the feeling of Debbie on top of her, and whatever spell she was casting on her, nothing had ever felt this good. It was addicting, these waves of pure pleasure.

 

“Debbie...” Marcie breathed. 

 

“Yes?” Debbie said, her fingers twining in Marcie’s hair, spread out on the pillow as her cheeks flushed and her heart slowed down, blood racing through her body. She couldn’t contain the pleasure, it came out in gasps and moans and shivers.

 

The pleasure built and built until Marcie couldn’t possibly survive she could die right there and now it felt so wonderful, so good, so...everything...

 

She fell silent as her body seized and tensed and everything held together in such a perfect moment...

 

And she let out a cry that was just above a moan as waves of shivers erupted through her body, radiating out from just below her abdomen, that spot that she was never supposed to acknowledge, the flower that only her husband would get to touch after she was married...

 

“How did you do that?” Marcie said, as she lay on the bed topless, covered in a fine layer of sweat, her skin sheening in the light.

 

“Like I said, Marcie,” Debbie said. “You learn many things at level eight.”

 

“Do I get to learn how to make someone feel like that?” Marcie asked, breathless and gasping.

 

“I think you can make someone feel that way without learning the spell,” Debbie said, peppering Marcie’s chest with tiny kisses.

 

“Could I make you feel that way?” Marcie asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Debbie said. “I think you’d have to touch me where...”

 

“Where I’m not supposed to,” Marcie said, avoiding Debbie’s eyes. “If I don’t know the spell.”

 

“Yes,” Debbie said, meeting Marcie’s eyes.

 

Marcie flipped Debbie over her. Larping wasn’t just good for her imagination. She had become stronger, more powerful...

 

She reached down and took off Debbie’s nightgown, sliding it up and over her head, mussing her hair. Debbie lay naked under her, her body beautiful. Marcie bent down to kiss every part of her, her fingers, making her feel wonderful, her neck, warm and soft..

 

She reached out her fingers, soft and small and delicate, ever so gently touching Debbie’s nipples, tracing her fingers ever so softly just over them. Debbie shivered underneath her, a smile of serenity and pleasure spreading over her face. Her fingers went to the side of her breasts, wrapping around them, squeezing ever so gently. Debbie sighed, her fingers going to Marcie’s hair.

 

“It feels even better when you’re actually touching me,” Debbie whispered. Marcie smiled to herself, becoming more and more confident as Debbie sighed and moaned. She slid down, kissing the soft skin at the meeting of Debbie’s breast and arm, biting down. Debbie twitched underneath her, her hips bucking into Marcie as Marcie lay on top of her. This felt, if it were even possible, better than what Debbie made her feel. Watching Debbie so helpless under her, at her fingertips...

 

Marcie traced her fingers down to just below Debbie’s stomach, feeling the soft skin there, tracing her fingers along Debbie’s thighs, kissing just above her belly button. Debbie’s head thrown back in pleasure, her muscles tensed but then relaxing suddenly.

 

Marcie’s fingers strayed closer to the space between Debbie’s legs, watching her gasp and moan at her touch. It was intoxicating. She traced the fold between Debbie’s legs, intrigued to discover it was quite wet there. Debbie let out a gasp at her touch. Marcie smiled to herself. She traced over Debbie again, watching the other girl squirm. It was no spell, but Debbie felt so good on her fingers.

 

Her delicate finger slipped inside Debbie and as Debbie let out a moan Marcie’s heart jumped at the things she was making Debbie feel...it felt so good...

 

“This is so much better when you do it to me,” Debbie said. “With your fingers.”

 

“You said my hands could do so much,” Marcie said, her face growing red as she spoke devil’s words. But it felt so right, how could this possibly be like the devil?

 

Her fingers slipped over Debbie again and she discovered a spot that made Debbie moan harder than before, a spot just above where she had gone inside Debbie, and she rubbed this spot, gentle and first and harder, watching Debbie moan below her.  
She slipped her fingers inside Debbie, two this time, and felt Debbie’s hips buck into her, thrusting into her, her thumb rubbing the spot, her fingers inside Debbie, watching Debbie squirm, her fingers wet and slick. 

 

She watched as Debbie sank into pleasure underneath her, her body tensing all of a sudden. She felt Debbie squeeze around her fingers, again and again, wetness spreading all over her hand as the other girl ceased all noise as she crunched, tensed like a bolt of electricity about to strike.

 

Debbie collapsed backward, her eyes flying open and meeting Marcie’s, her blonde hair spread across the pillow in disarray, her pale body spread open below Marcie, completely at her mercy.

 

Debbie blinked, shocked, mouth open, gasping for breath. 

 

“We’re going to hell for this,” Marcie said above Debbie.

 

“We’re already going to hell,” Debbie said, breathless. “Might as well make it one hell of a ride.”


End file.
